One Year Reunion
by animeHrmIne
Summary: When Ginny and Harry's classes reunite the summer after Ginny graduates from Hogwarts for a Club Night, what will happen? Who will hook up? Who will break up? And, most important, What will they dance to? More information inside. Discontinued.
1. Don't Stop The Music

Hi! Jacyn here, with my first ever published fanfiction! (There, now I've said it! I HAVE to post it!) Sorry, hyper hyper right now, I just had a really bad coffee at Borders, and it's late. That is not a slam to Borders. I love Borders. It just wasn't raspberry-y enough for my tastes.

So, to give you an idea as to what this is: I got the NOW: 27 CD, and I was inspired to write a set of songfics, one for each song. I chose HP because there are so many characters, perfect for 20 songs.

It's set in an AU universe, and not just because I completely disregard the seventh book as plot. It's more of a "Never in a million years" kind of thing. The summer after Ginny's class graduates from Hogwarts, her class and Harry's decide to rent a wizarding club for the night, and just get smashed and party. (By the way, don't yell at me if I get drunk completely wrong. I don't drink.) Right at the beginning, the DJ either gets bored, dis-inspired, or isn't there, because he decides to take one American Pop CD and just let it play. And during each song, at least on person or couple connects to the music.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own NOW That's What I Call Music! Volume 27, any of the songs on that CD, or the universe of Harry Potter.

* * *

**Rihanna: Don't Stop the Music**

**Couple: Ron and Lavender**

Ron was slightly wary of this party his sister had planned. Mostly because Hermione was going to be there. In their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the obvious couple had finally fallen together.

And fallen right apart. Apparently the "no matter what, we always stay friends" was only about friendship. They didn't hate each other, were even on speaking terms. But the Trio had just fallen apart that year, what with Harry and Draco defeating Voldemort (and then becoming a couple. Ron, the first to admit he hated gays, couldn't handle that), and he and Hermione breaking up.

But hey, there was an open bar, and (he hoped) a bunch of available chicks. He hadn't really dated since the "love of his life" turned out to not be such, and was hoping that tonight would get him back into the swing of things.

He looked at his reflection in the window of a Muggle Shop before heading into the club. He thought he looked good, in faded jeans tight enough to show off his ass, a Chudley Cannons tee-shirt (which actually made his hair stand out, instead of looking bad), and a brown leather jacket. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the club, and straight to the bar, where he downed a Fire Whiskey. A song was playing, the bass so loud the entire club was almost bouncing.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lavender stepped out of the loo, and into the club proper. The bass of the song almost made her stumble into Dennis Creevey, but she caught herself in time. She walked towards the bar, the heels that gave her two more inches of height clicking imperceptibly on the concrete floor. She had just gone in to make sure she looked okay, in her faded jeans, stilettos, Hollyhead Harpies tee-shirt, and brown formfitting leather jacket. Her blonde hair was in a shorter style than it had been in school, about mid-neck length, with many layers that she fanned out a few inches from her head.

Seeing a waiter pass with a few martinis on his tray, she motioned to one to ask if she could have it. When he nodded (He was cute, but not her type), she grabbed one, and downed it. It refilled, and she started sipping the second glass. She nodded her head to the beat, until a new song came on.

_Please don't stop the music  
__Please don't stop the music_

It was American, by Rihanna. Lavender actually like the artist, but the song wasn't very familiar.

_It's getting late  
__I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
__I gotta get my body moving  
__Shake the stress away_

Nodding her head to the beat, and dancing slightly, she looked up, straight into the eyes of Ron Weasley. She remembered their whirlwind dating in sixth year. She knew that he had actually had feelings for her, even if no one else did. She was heartbroken after they had broken up, but she realized that he needed to sort out his Hermione issues, before he could have any other relationship. She also had noticed (sheepishly, and with the help of Vati and Shay) that she _might_ have come on a bit too strong. _Might_.

He wasn't that far from her. She dance-walked across the floor towards him. Maybe, three years after they had broken up, and two years after the major Trio split, he was ready to try again with her. And maybe the buzz from two and a half Martinis was making her a little wanton. '_Lets stay away from words like that, alright?_' she told herself. "Won-Won" had been part of her naïve 6th year issues.

Finally reaching him, she did a little twirl, and smiled up at him.

_I wanna take you away  
__Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
__I just can't refuse it  
__Like the way you do this  
__Keep on rockin' to it  
__Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I wanna take you away  
__Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
__I just can't refuse it  
__Like the way you do this  
__Keep on rockin' to it  
__Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
__Please don't stop the music _

"Hey," he greeted Lavender. He had watched the way she moved towards him. He was reminded of the embarrassing, but not all bad, memories of their sixth year. He grinned to himself, and decided to take a chance on her.

"Wanna dance?" he asked her, flashing her one of his disarming crooked smiles. Yes, he was very much aware of the power of those smiles.

_Baby are you ready 'cause it's gettin close  
__Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
__What goes on between us no-one has to know  
__This is a private show, ohh_

"Sure!" she replied, and then blushed. He did also, slightly, and led her to a more central part of the dance floor. Lavender set down her drink on the same waiter's tray (he was starting to look a lot less cute), and began to dance with Ron.

At first, it was slightly awkward.

_Your hands around my waist  
__Just let the music play  
__We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

But, with the alcohol to smooth the way, they began to drop their guards. What had begun as slow, awkward swaying was now a more fluid, closer dance, brushing against each other with almost every move. They were actually pretty good dancers.

After a twirl of Lavender's, they came together back to front, Lavender grinding into Ron slightly. It wasn't overly sexual, and didn't look bad, but it sure felt good to Ron. He blushed slightly, and wrapped his arms around Lavender's waist. She looked up at him.

"This might sound rash, but do you want to try again?" she blushed slightly. "Us, I mean?" She looked hopeful, and the blush that stained her cheeks made her look adorable. He took on of her hands in his, and spun her around until they were facing each other again.

_Do you know what you started?  
__I just came here to party  
__But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
__Your hands around my waist  
__Just let the music play  
__We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

"Absolutely." He was blushing horribly, but gathering his Gryffindor-worthy courage, he leaned down and kissed her. He wasn't much better a kisser than he had been, but she liked a rougher kiss. Hands still clasped, she leaned into the kiss, stumbling slightly. She giggled.

"What say we find a place to sit, and catch up?" She grinned naughtily. "And maybe do more than catch up?" He nodded mutely, grinning with absolute abandon. Grabbing his jacket, and noting that they were dressed almost identically, she led him to a booth to the edge of the dance floor, for them to catch up.

_Please don't stop the music_

* * *

**AN:** First fanfiction ever. Please, if you would, tell me any mistakes you might see, whether they be grammatical, aesthetic, or lyrical. Lyrics from Sing365. And no, I'm not begging for a review. If you feel like it, then review, if you don't, hit your back button, and go on to the next fic.

Jacyn


	2. Just Fine

Another Chapter, another song  
Another Chapter, another song. For this chapter we have "Just Fine" by Mary J. Blige. And let me introduce you to the star of this chapter: Luna Lovegood.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, or NOW:27, or any of the songs on the CD.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Mary J. Blige: Just Fine**

**Character: Luna Lovegood**

Luna had come early, because she had helped Ginny with the planning, and the setting up. She had dealt with drinks. Which was odd, considering she didn't drink. Alcohol, that was. Not that she didn't know anything about it, she did. She just didn't _drink_ it. Alcohol always made slow, sad, and depressed. She liked to stay upbeat and happy, so she didn't drink.

So she leaned against the wall, sipping a virgin mojito, and watching the crowd's reaction to the music. Luna loved all sorts of music, but she harbored a special love for American Pop music. Her mother, who had died when she was young, had loved it too, and Luna felt it brought them closer.

Still sipping her drink, she looked at her watch. Justin had called her earlier to tell her he'd be a little late to the party because of work. He was a waiter at a small Muggle restaurant not too far from the club she was at.

Justin had been the one to introduce the witch to all things Muggle. She really liked the newer technology for its speed, something even the best of magic sorely lacked. She grinned again, thinking about the boy she had been dating for almost six months now. She had definitely fallen hard for the guy.

Suddenly, a song she really liked by Mary J Blige came on. She smiled widely, set her cup down, and started to dance, singing along. One thing Luna loved was her ability to let loose, and not care what anyone else thought.

_Let it go...  
__Can't let this thing called love get away from you  
__Feel free right now, go and do what you want to do  
__Can't let nobody take it away, from you, from me, from we  
__No time for moping around, are you kidding?  
__And no time for negative vibes, cause I'm winning  
__It's been a long week, I put in my hardest  
__Gonna live my life, feels so good to get it right_

Luna twirled, her skirt, which was layers of brightly colored sheer cloth, spinning out around her. She loved how it made her look like she was wearing a moving rainbow. The top, which was considerably lighter, was just a rainbow colored camisole under a light turquoise sheer fabric.

_So I like what I see when I'm looking at me  
__When I'm walking past the mirror_

Luna, and apparently Justin, thought she was really pretty, with flowing blond hair to the middle of her back, a peach complexion, and wide blue eyes. Justin thought she looked like an anime girl.

_No stress through the night, at a time in my life  
__Ain't worried about if you feel it  
__Got my head on straight, I got my vibe right  
__I ain't gonna let you kill it_

Luna liked the idea of vibes. Energy fields that you could influence with thought. She closed her eyes, still singing and dancing, and tried to throw some positive, reckless vibes throughout the room. Even if it didn't work, it made her feel good.

_You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just  
__Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
__Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
__Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
__You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just fine_

At this point in the song, Luna started jump dancing. But instead of jumping like you would at a rock concert, she started to jump into the air like a ballerina, turning a quarter turn every jump, landing gracefully with her knees bent.

After the chorus, she went back to a more normal dance. Well more normal for Luna. Eyes closed, she started ballet spinning, balancing on her left foot. Luna had trained in ballet since she was seven.

_Feels so good, when you're doing all the things that you want to do  
__Get the best out of life, treat yourself to something new  
__Keep your head up high  
__In yourself, believe in you, believe in me_

As she sang those words, she opened her eyes and saw Justin walking in. Training her eyes on him, she kept spinning, eyes bright with joy.

_Having a really good time, I'm not complaining  
__And I'm 'a still wear a smile if it raining  
__I got to enjoy myself regardless  
__I appreciate life, I'm so glad that it's mine_

Justin looked up at her then. He was halfway across the room from her. She stumbled, fell out of her spins, but kept dancing none-the-less. She decided to do a wave move with her arms, left to right twice, pause, and reverse, rocking her hips the whole time.

_So I like what I see when I'm looking at me  
__When I'm walking past the mirror  
__Ain't worried about you and what you gonna do_

She turned so that she was in line with him, still smiling and looking at him, and beckoned him over.

_I'm a lady so I must stay classy  
__Got to keep it hot, keep it together  
__If I want to get better_

He came over, a huge smile on his face, too. He loved the way Luna could make anyone happy. He grabbed her by her hips, picked her up, and spun her. Luna was still singing along, but now she was laughing too.

_You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just  
__Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
__Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
__Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
__You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just fine_

Grinning, he put her down, hands still on her hips. She put her hands around his neck, rocking her hips to the rhythm.

_So I like what I see when I'm looking at me  
__When I'm walking past the mirror  
__No stress through the night, at a time in my life  
__Ain't worried about if you feel it  
__Got my head on straight, I got my vibe right  
__I ain't gonna let you kill it_

Luna grinned up at him, and licked her lips. Jumping suddenly, she wrapped her legs around his hips, and crashed her mouth onto his. Justin stumbled a bit, but regained his balance, still swaying to the beat.

_You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just  
__Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
__Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
__Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
__You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just fine_

As the song ended, Luna dropped, and they went to a booth. They saw Ron and Lavender making out in the booth beside theirs. Luna was glad – she had expected them to get back together eventually.

A new song, Feedback, came on. Luna sat in the booth, and scooted back, pulling Justin onto her. After they had kissed for a bit, Justin pulled back, still grinning. "Virgin Mojitos?" he asked his girlfriend. She grinned and nodded.

Then she looked past him, cocked her head to the side, a puzzled look on her face. Then she grinned. "I think you need to see this."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AN: Oooh, cliff-hanger! Don't worry, it'll all be cleared up next chapter. :)  
I love virgin mojitos. They're really good. ;D  
So, Luna Lovegood and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Whadya think? It just sort of came to me. For more Luna/Justin, they're the stars in Chapter 12.  
Some of you can probably tell that I know absolutely nothing about ballet.

Up next, **Feedback: Janet Jackson**. See you then!


	3. Feedback

Chapter 3 is here

Chapter 3 is here! I can't believe it! I already have Reviews and Alerts, and it's not even complete! _I_ don't even read fics not marked Complete.

This one is mainly just for fun, but it's also kinda cute. Very light and fluffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse, NOW:27, or Feedback by Janet Jackson. I'm pretty sure Janet Jackson owns that last one.

Onto the story!

* * *

**Janet Jackson: Feedback**

**Couple: Parvati Patil/ Blaise Zabini**

Parvati had spent the beginning of the night talking to Blaise, and drinking lightly. After graduation, she and Blaise, who were now going on a year and a half, had opened a small dance studio. Dance was a favorite pastime of theirs – they had both been trained classically, and both loved a mix of styles, from ballet to salsa to interpretive, and everything in between.

For the night, Parvati was wearing an Indian midriff shirt, a short skirt, and heels. Her hair, which was down to her thighs loose, was plaited down her back with ribbons that matched the colors in her shirt. She had a bindi on her forehead.

Blaise was dressed in a loose white shirt and dark pants that complemented his dark skin. "What's with all of the American Muggle music?" he asked his date.

"I don't think it's that bad, love." Parvati happened to enjoy American music, though Blaise didn't like it quite as much. Although, there was one song they had choreographed a funny little dance to, which was relatively new . . .

_Gimme a beat_

"Blaise!" she squealed, pulling him onto the dance floor. He grinned. This was one he liked. They started dancing, mirroring each other; Blaise circling left, Parvati right, stepping (1) to the beat.

_Light skin, dark skin, my Asian persuasion  
__I got them all that's why these girls out here hatin'  
__Cause I'm sexy_

Putting their hands on each other's waist, they started rocking their hips along with the rhythm.

_Do you like my style?  
__Yeah that's sexy sexy sexy  
__Like I rock it down  
__Yeah that's sexy sexy sexy  
__You can work me out  
__Yeah that's sexy sexy sexy  
__Let me show you how  
__Yeah that's sexy sexy sexy_

During the first verse, they did a bit of cute play acting, her dancing dirty, and him circling her. By that time, a lot of the others at the club were in a circle watching them. They both grinned, and kept dancing.

_So here's my demonstration  
__A peep show  
__Tonight my body's and exhibition baby  
__Though it's on display don't be scared to  
__Touch It, It said so  
__So come and get it babe_

They came together for the next part, facing the same direction, her in front of him. Their arms were out, like they were holding a guitar in front of Parvati. Swaying from the hips, they strummed across her bare midriff, under her left breast. It sent shivers up her spine every time.

_Strum me like a guitar blow out my amplifier  
__When you hear some feedback, keep going take it higher_

Parvati spun to face him. They clasped hands, doing a sort of Salsa dance.

_Crank it up give it to me, come on  
__Crank it up give it to me, come on_

Letting go of one of her hands, he spun her out to his right so they were side-by-side. She bent her knees and dropped a bit at the end.

_I'm gonna feedback feedback oh_

Then back in. She did the same slight drop, then grabbed Blaise's hand again.

_Feedback feedback oh_

Then they did the same Salsa style dance as before, the same spin, only mirrored.

_Crank it up give it to me, come on  
__Crank it up give it to me, come on  
__I'm gonna feedback feedback oh  
__Feedback feedback oh_

They did the same step routine as before, only in reverse, grinning at each other as they did. Both Blaise and Parvati loved to dance. And show off. And the crowd loved them!

_Light skin, dark skin, my asian persuasion  
__I got them all that's why these girls out here hatin'  
__Cause I'm sexy_

They came together, and Parvati twirled, so that she and he were facing the same direction. He put his hands on her hips, and she put her hands over his. He leaned forward swiftly, then straitened back up, feeling her shiver. If it was possible, they both grinned wider.

_Do you like my style?  
__Yeah that's sexy sexy sexy  
__Like I rock it down  
__Yeah that's sexy sexy sexy  
__You can work me out  
__Yeah that's sexy sexy sexy  
__Let me show you how  
__Yeah that's sexy sexy sexy_

For the next verse, they did a mix of break-dancing and swing. Blaise did more of the break-dancing, her more of the swing.

_Before we go any more further  
__Let me put you up on this secret babe  
__I got novelties so appeasing  
__Feed my fetish please  
__Satisfy me babe_

They ended upright, facing each other, left hands out, arms around the other's back, chests pressed together. She leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his lips. They again rocked their upper bodied from the waist, "strumming" against their backs.

_Strum me like a guitar, blow out my amplifier  
__When you hear some feedback, keep going take it higher_

They did the same thing as before on the next part, only in reverse again. Now, practically everyone in the whole club was watching them.

_Crank it up give it to me, come on  
__Crank it up give it to me, come on  
__I'm gonna feedback feedback oh  
__Feedback feedback oh  
__Crank it up give it to me, come on  
__Crank it up give it to me, come on  
__I'm gonna feedback feedback oh  
__Feedback feedback oh_

At the end of the last spin, Parvati kept going, until they were back to back. They were roughly the same height. They started rocking together, feet about 2 feet apart, arms outstretched.

_You like it how I work my spine  
__Got you feeling all hypnotized (hypnotized)  
__I gotta body like a CL5  
__Make a -- wanna test drive but I'm so on fire  
__Flyer than a pelican find another chick better than I don't see her  
_'_Cause my swag is serious  
__Something heavy like a first day period_

Parvati dropped, and came back up in front of Blaise. She curled her right arm around him, left arm out.

_Strum me like a guitar blow out my amplifier  
__When you hear some feedback, keep going take it higher_

They did their Salsa; then he spun her out to the left again, but puller her back in much more quickly. She spun to the right, then back in.

_Crank it up give it to me, come on  
__Crank it up give it to me, come on  
__I'm gonna feedback feedback oh  
__Feedback feedback oh_

She did a twirl, and they were facing the same way, Parvati's back against Blaise's chest, their left arms out, right hands under Parvati's chest. They stepped twice left, then twice right.

_Strum me like a guitar blow out my amplifier  
__When you hear some feedback, keep going take it higher_

They finished their dance as they had done on this part every time before.

_Crank it up give it to me, come on  
__Crank it up give it to me, come on  
__I'm gonna feedback feedback oh  
__Feedback feedback oh  
__Crank it up give it to me, come on  
__Crank it up give it to me, come on  
__I'm gonna feedback feedback oh  
__Feedback feedback oh_

As the music faded out, the couple bowed dramatically to their audience. Then, as the crowd thinned, they made their way over to the bar, and leaned against it, greeting Hermione and Dean. Blaise looked up, and saw cameras flashing near the door. Harry and Draco came in together. He smiled sympathetically at the pair. Ever since they had defeated the Dark Lord, they had become even more famous then they were before.

Another American pop song came on. Blaise groaned, setting his beer down. "Why can't they play something good? Rock, or, or Jazz. Or something British, at least?" Parvati smile, shook her head, and pulled him over to a booth, to get his mind off of the music. It appeared to be a popular spot: Ron and Lavender were in the booth next to theirs, Luna (Who sometimes taught at the dance studio, when she wasn't working on the Quibbler) and Justin in the next. At this rate, there wouldn't be any booths left by the end of the night.

* * *

(1) By which I mean step, like Stomp the Yard. Which I never saw. But my school has a step team. I do believe this points to sentence is known as babbling.

* * *

**AN: **What did you think? I think Blaise and Parvati are cute together. And it's actually not a bad song. Though, I like the next one better. Stay tuned to find out what it is! (Or, you know, just Google it. You'll probably be able to find it. Or buy the CD. It's pretty good.)

I learned to use the Horizontal Line thingy! Dosen't that make everything look so much better? I'm keeping the o's and 0's on the first Chapter though. They look better as POV shifts.

I will tell you the couple, because I'm aware that some people strongly object to it (And not just because they're homophobes. I hated it for a very long while. But it just makes sense for the next song.): Harry/Draco.

Again, any grammatical, aesthetic, or lyrical issues you see, I'd appreciate if you tell me. Lyrics from SmartLyrics, edited by me.


End file.
